Spurned or loved
by darknesslight13
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a being created with a purpose to destroy demons or send them back into hell. There are a several problems. The ceremony that was performed to create him ended up with Lucifer's dark energy within him enabling him to destroy angels as well. Now he is trying to live on earth to survive.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Spurred and hated by the angels… wanted by demons… hunted by most humans. Would you want this kind of life? My purpose in life is to help the angels to destroy, or send into hell, demons. Now I don't know what my purpose is anymore. I'm not too sure how I remember this or maybe this is a memory of someone else.

I was created through a ceremony that was forbidden to use unless it is emergency. The archangels deemed it necessary. The ceremony was to have each piece of the archangel's power into the being. Almost every archangel was present except for one archangel and that was Lucifer.

Heaven was falling apart because of the war between God and Lucifer. The Archangels thought it best to have his warrior fall by one being. They wanted Lucifer to pay. They knew god wasn't going to happy with the results of this but none the less, the archangels were going to go with their plan. Most angels that stayed in heaven also wanted to part of this of this plan. The next day the ceremony began.

The process starts with having a holy vessel. The vessel is created of a piece of the holy items in heaven such as the holy fire. The next is adding the power of the angels. Then naming the vessel, the name is the most powerful thing for the being. If known by one person then they have complete control of the vessel. As soon as they were going to name me, Lucifer and his warrior appeared.

Lucifer fought against Michael and that's when the battle began. One of the fallen angels attacked Michael and Lucifer added his power to the vessel. Michael quickly killed the warrior and whispered to the vessel before Lucifer can name the vessel. What he named the vessel is secret between me, them, and my guardians or my parents.

A light shined across the heavens and there I lay in the midst of battle. Lucifer quickly raced to grab me but Gabriel intervened. Gabriel slashed with his sword which looked like a katana. Swords clashed but Gabriel's sword stabbed into Lucifer's right side. Lucifer looked at me and disappeared. The angels relaxed but the archangels were still cautious. Michael went over to me and picked me up. I had royal blue hair and I carried no signs of Lucifer's powers. Unlike any infant I was sleeping and not crying as I was born. Every angel was at ease and was looking at me with kind eyes. Finally I woke up and opened my eyes

All the angels except the archangels gasped at the sight of my eyes. My left eye was sapphire blue while my right was a violet mark with a five-pointed star with diamonds and Latin words circling the star. It was the Devil's mark. Some angels started yelling out ideas that I was unholy and needed to be eradicated. The others wondered if I should stay in heaven or be cast away.

One angel in particular came forward.  
She had short white hair that was about to her chin and pale white skin. She would might be seen as beautiful and pure but her purple eyes say differently. "My brothers and sisters what we should do with the child is try to cleanse the child and make it pure as we intended." The angels started to chatter among themselves wondering can we cleanse the child of Lucifer's dark energy. She continues on, "All the child needs is to be raised with purifying light we have inside and we can teach the child to be a protector of the humans. He can become pure and cleansed of the energy if some of us raise him that way."

Then the archangel Raphael stepped forward. He has short brown hair, eyes of ice blue, and an aura that seems calm. But as he looks at the angel with a glare, the aura seems… malice. He speaks with a calm voice but his eyes tell differently.

"Do you really want the child in our hands just for protection of the humans or does your greed for power run farther than that, Angela? You want the child for your own selfishness and I know this because even though Father forgave you, you tried to kill a child and burn a city until we managed to stop you. You lost a piece of yourself that day and Father thought that a punishable enough for you. I wonder… Is he wrong, Angela?"

The angel Angela stays quiet and steps back.  
All the other angels once again chatter to themselves wondering what to do. Finally Michael comes forward with me in his arms and looks at me then he smiles. "Since his other purpose is to protect the humans why don't we have him live among the humans? All of the archangels will teach him, as he grows up, to protect them." All the angels stare at him.

Gabriel is the one to break the silence. "He, the child is a boy?" Michael answers him without looking away from me. "Yes the child is a boy so do you all agree or not?" All the angels look to each other and agree. Again the plan didn't go as planned. Now look at what happened. The archangels are all captured by Lucifer and are in a prison in hell. The angels all blame me for what happened to him. The demons are all ordered by Lucifer to capture me. The hunters of every kind are on earth are told to kill me on sight.

What kind of life is this? Why isn't God helping any of us? Maybe there it's because of what all angels did. Maybe he thought that all angels should learn their mistake. Who cares now? Now there nothing for me and I'm all alone. This life… is a cruel life.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince of Hell

**A/N: I am revising all my chapters so in future chapters please read and review.**

The desperate cries of millions of souls can be heard across the endless plains. The sight of blood can be seen everywhere you look. Inside this castle is the modern style of the style of England's ruler Queen Victoria. Things every now and then can be quite boring. How can I entertain myself? Maybe I can rile up a few demons and watch…probably not because that can get too messy for my liking. Let a few angels… no. Nothing I could come up with would be entertaining enough. As I was thinking of more ideas, a messenger throws open the study rooms door.

Well that's interesting considering that a messenger take their time to deliver each message. He is out of breath so I'm assuming that he ran all the way here. This means that the message is of great importance or it's from Lucifer himself. "I…bring… a message…" I wonder how far this human had to run, "From Lucifer." He sits up and looks like he finally done trying to catch his breath.

"This message is to all demons this is his message. There is a being on Earth that I want found. He has Blue hair, a blue left eye, and his right eye bears my mark. Bring him to me and your reward would be anything you desire whether its power or an abundance of souls to devour. But you must bring him to me unharmed and alive. If I see so much as a scratch upon him and I will make sure your last moment will be the most painful experience. That is all I have from Lucifer's message."

I grin. "Oh, so Lucifer is interested in a human?" I look to the boy who appears no older than 16. He has brown shoulder-length hair, dark brown eyes, and the mark of the beast is on his neck. "No sir, it is not a human he is interested in." I look to him in surprise. "So it is an angel or some other creature?" He looks everywhere but at me. I can see that whatever he knows is troubling him. "Speak; I know there is one more thing you need to tell." The boy looks at me "There is one more message that I need to tell you from Lucifer. Lucifer told that it was to be told to only you and the other princes of hell. The being is not human, angel, demon, or Grim Reaper. He is also not of any other creature. He is a whole new being created by me and the other archangels. He wants all the princes to go and find them. Once you find the archangels lock them up in Hell's prison. After that, I'll do the rest." Oh, now things got interesting.

"You may go now boy" Now things will be amusing for me. I let my eyes glow into their demonic glow and smirk. The boy looks frightened and says, "Sir if I may ask but how come you look human?" I look down at myself and know what he sees. A human with raven hair that is short in the back but my bangs are slightly longer and also that my eyes are a red and not the regular human eye color. "Well, it is rude to show your true self here and on Earth." Then the boy asks, "Who are you?" I smile at him because if he was smart he would already know. "Here I am Malphas one of the princes of hell… Now on Earth, My last contractor named me Sebastian Michaelis."


	3. Chapter 3: surviving

**A/N: I decided to revise most of my stories so this one has some changes. I have made a decision that Ciel's name in the story will be Lucian but Lucian is an alias. Ciel is his true name. I decided to follow with first chapter about that if the vessel's name is known to a person then that person has the power to control the vessel. So there you go, I hope that this doesn't change your opinion on my story or anything. Please read and review so that I have hope that this story is good enough to be called a story.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe Black Butler or any of its characters they all belong to Yana Toboso_**

God… Mother… Father… someone…

Please save us, someone… anyone…

SAVE US! ANYONE WILL DO! JUST SOMEONE, SAVE US!

I can feel my blood leaving my body, the hardness of the stone table against my back, the knife is still in my chest, and the masked people stand around me laughing.

No one came to save us. Begging to God did nothing and he has ignored my cries. God has forsaken us so in return I will forsake him! It doesn't matter why he let us suffer.

The only reason why I know He exists is because of my friends. My friends are angels… they told that they would always be by my side… they lied to me and now they're gone. I don't need God, and I certainly don't need them!

These people around me humiliated me and took almost everything from me! The only thing they didn't is my pride and my life. Now though they are trying to take my life. I won't let them and I will kill them all! I feel an unfamiliar power course through me.

I don't know how long it has been but one moment I was on the table with a knife in my chest, the next there are bodies torn apart and blood splattered everywhere. You could smell the metallic scent of blood. All you could hear my heaving breathing and the silence of the other children. The only survivors are the cages but none of them seem disturbed by the sight. Maybe that's because all the children are broken. The only thing that kept me going was the pride of Phantomhive.

Despite the amount of dead bodies, I know that there must be more that had a hand in this. I know that my life will be different from now on, there's no going back. From now on…

Ciel isn't here anymore

I am a Phantomhive.

And…I am me,

And I am…

"Lucian!"


	4. Chapter 4: trouble

**A/N: I hope that all of you that are reading this are happy with the story. I know** **that it takes me a long time to update but I am slow to revise my stories so I just update. Now though I am taking the time to revise them before I update. Also I am trying to make the story longer. Read and review my story please and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: black butler and its character do not belong to me. They belong to Yana Toboso and Square Enix.**

"Lucian, Where are you!" a girl about 14 years old walks by my hiding place. Though she called me Lucian, my true name is Ciel. I go by the name of Lucian Phantomhive.

The only ones that knew my name were the ones that I called parents and those… angels. That's all in the past now. I was created through a ceremony. I'm not an angel or any other creature. Since I am not like any other. I have better senses then most creatures. I could hear her soft footsteps as they step on the grass. I can see that she searches around every tree and looks up occasionally.

I really didn't expect her to be out here but I guess she knows me well enough to know that I love the garden. In this case though the forest. I would also say that is also because she is a tracker but I think that I'm the only person that she can't track. For a Halfling, she has powers of a pure one.

A pure one is full blooded creatures such as demons, angels and others. She happens to be a half demon tracker. There are several classes but I won't name them all. A tracker can track anyone despite how strong there are. The stronger a creature is, the more they can be able to hide their soul from others.

The only ones they can't hide from is a tracker. The downside is that trackers have to have something belonging to that creature and a face of the creature in mind.

"Elizabeth, if you can't track me then that means you still have more training to do." I came out from the shadows from behind her. She gasps and looks at me with her wide green eyes. Her face changes from surprise to anger. "Lucian, I was looking all over for you and I couldn't even find a single trace of your soul. No matter what I do, I can never tell where you are unless you show me where you are! ", then her face then changes to happiness. "Lucian, play with me!"

"I thought I was playing with you", I smirked and said with fake innocence. "No, that was testing me and there's a difference between having fun and training." I look at her and see that she's wearing one of her pink Victorian age dress. I don't understand why she loves the 18th century but she only wears them when she knows that we are staying longer than a week.

"Lizzy, you know that we are leaving tomorrow right? We can't afford to stay for another week. Those hunters of the Osiris Company are coming." The Osiris Company is not really a Company. It is a specialized organization made by the U.S government. Its purpose is to get rid of any creature they consider evil. Vampires, shape-shifters, fairies, angels, demons, trolls, elves, and that's only to name a few. The Osiris Company other purpose is to make sure the humans don't know about us. This is mostly of what I know of the organization. Most of its members are human and rarely there are some Halfings.

"Well you better get packing Lizzy, we leave early morning. Tell the others to be ready by tomorrow okay? Also if you want to play, why don't you ask Lucy to play? I have to get our plane tickets and other stuff ready." I look at her and I see she is tugging on her curly pigtails.

She only does that when she is lying, nervous, or something is wrong. I'm going with the last one. "What's wrong Lizzy, did something happen to her?" I'm not too worried because Elizabeth can sometime exaggerate too much. "Well, Lucy, James and Chris all went to out saying that they would be back in a few minutes but it's been an hour…"

I slowly walk towards the house that we all live in and I enter the back door. "Alexander, Alois, Jonathon! Come down here right now!" I can hear the sound of running feet coming down the stairs and into the room that I am in. They all look out of breath and they know that they are trouble by the way I yelled.

When I yell, it means that hell is coming. "Where are Lucy, James, and Chris at? Don't even try to lie to me or tell me that you don't know!" Considering that James hates to leave without anyone not knowing his plans. Alois looks at me scared. "James said that all of them were going to go get rid of those hunters so they didn't have to move…" I widen my eyes. "WHAT!" they winced and now all of them looked scared.

Great now I have to save them. They never learn and no matter how many times I tell them that getting rid of the hunters would just have more come.

When will they listen to my advice? Chris is 16 and the twins are only 15. You would think that they would at least know some common sense but they don't.

I sighed, "Alright, I going out to go get them and when I come back. I want everything ready when I come back. Including Christopher's, Lucinda's and James Adams stuff ready right away." They all know that I would only use their first names or their whole name when I'm angry or serious. It's even worse when I have a cold, calm voice. I quickly head out the door without hearing their answer.


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

**A/N: I am really sorry. I know that I haven't been updating fast enough and I'm really sorry. I noticed that my stories need to be more detailed… I hate myself for that. I am not a good writer but hopefully in the future my stories will get better. Also I will update a one-shot story that I have in mind. It was going to be another long story but I couldn't think of a long story line for it so it is going to be a onetime thing. Review, favorite, follow or even pm please because these are the only things that keep me updating stories. I want to thank pft980911 and promocat for the support and ideas. This story will explain heaven's archangels and the next chapter will explain hell's princes. Now then on to Chapter 5: Trapped. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Black Butler or any of its characters. The only things that I do owe are Lucinda Adams, James Adams, Christopher Black, Jonathon Light, and Alexander Blanc. (These characters' will be explained in more detail later and they won't be in this chapter. I will also explain Alois and Elizabeth later.)**

**December 20, 1885**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Once again you could hear the screams of agony from millions of souls. Farther into Hell you could see a cave that is surrounded by demons. The amount of demons there must be at least thirty or more.

Some of the demons look human but most of them look animal-like creatures. One for instance looks like a dog but has no hair, black leathery skin, its eyes are crimson red, the demon dog is covered in blood and it's as big as a small horse.

If you go pass the demons, into the dark cave, you could see thousands of cages that hang from the ceiling. The cave seems to go down as you lean from the edge. There is a stair case that leads further down to the bottom. The cave seems small from the outside but the cave is like a pit that leads even further down.

Down the stair case you could see the largest cage that holds seven people. All of them are lying down sleeping except for one man. The man has blond wavy hair, almond shaped eyes that are the color of the night sky, a dark blue, a sharp angled chin, dark toned skin, and an aura of calm, yet of a commanding leader.

Then you could hear a shriek upstairs and the sounds of flesh being torn. These sounds woke up the people inside the cage. The man that was already awake just narrowed his eyes and looked up. He looked towards the others and stood up. The others followed his movement.

Now you must be wondering what's going on? Who are they and what does this have to do with Ciel? Well they have everything to do with Ciel but they all been separated from him. There was only one thing that made them stand out in hell, and that was their enormous, white wings.

**Normal P.O.V**

I heard could the sounds of a fight between the demons. I wander if one of the souls accidently came to close to the cave. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. I noticed that the others are up as well. I hate being confined like this and this cage isn't helping. The cage is large but not big enough for all of us to stretch our wings.

The sounds stop suddenly which worries because it usually takes hours before the demons finally stop. "What is going on? The demons usually take their time torturing the souls so have they suddenly stopped?" Raphael voiced my thoughts exactly. Raphael has short brown hair, eyes that are the color of ice, and pale skin.

He has regretted sending Asmodeus into hell but he knew that it needed to be done. He also didn't want him to marry his daughter Sarah so he imprisoned Asmodeus in Egypt when he tried to escape. That was during the battle between God's followers and Lucifer's followers. I hate that it had to come to this. My brother Lucifer put us here in this so called Hell's prison. Right now though, that is not the issue.

Ciel is still on earth, his human guardians are dead, and all of us are stuck here. Lucifer made sure that we couldn't get out ourselves. All I know is that we need to get out now.

"Uriel, Azrael, Gabriel, Raphael, Raguel, and Raziel, we need to find to a way out now. We can't stay here where we locked up. Raziel is there a way out of here from the Hell?" Raziel knows all of secrets of the universe and some of Father's secret also. Since it was Father who made Hell, maybe he told Raziel the map of it also. "Yes there is, Father told me that Hell is like an endless plain so that the demons won't find their way out and end up lost. The only way to get out is follow the hidden birds that fly way up above. As you follow them, they will lead you to a portal. That is the only way out of Hell."

That is how Father planned it huh? No demon would never again follow heavens bird. "Now, is there is key to the cage?" Raziel looks thoughtful and shakes his head no. "This cage is not Father's work, it is Lucifer's work. I do not know if the key is a person, an object, or a spell." I sighed.

There is no way out unless Lucifer lets us out. Lucifer's amulet is the one of the last things that Father gave to him. That is probably the key. Though he says he hates Father, Lucifer still loves him but denies it. "The only way out is probably—", I heard chatter and shrieks of the demons up above. That isn't what made me stop though. It was the sounds of footsteps coming down the stair case.

I look up and see a man with long, honey brown hair, golden eyes, and tanned skin came closer to the cage that all of us were put in. "It's been a long time, Michael."


End file.
